ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Benji Merrick
| music = "The Plague of Popularity" by Havok In Hollywood | current_efeds = Global Extreme Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = Siberian Wrestling World Wrestling Association | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High Flyer, Hardcore, Brawler | finisher = "Sin City Driver" (Shiranui) | trainer = Kameron Chase Scott Simmonds | debut = GEW Chaos | record = 1-0-0 | accomplishments = None | retired = }} Benji Merrick (born Benjamin Ronald Merrick, on November 13 1988, in Las Vegas, Nevada) is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed to Global Extreme Wrestling. =History= Early Life Benji was born in the Southern Hills Hospital and Medical Centre in Las Vegas, Nevada to parents Frank (a local motor mechanic) and Gemma (a bar maid). Though often short for money the two did there best to raise Benji on love, tending to him whenever he needed, and often going without to ensure there was enough. Benji himself has stated that this "could be the reason I expect everyone to do everything for me... But when you are this fucking awesome, people do what you say anyway." It was this 'I'm better than you' attitude that got Benji into a lot of trouble as a teenager, often coming home with suspensions from school and bloody knuckles, or more frequently black eyes and bloody noses. Not one to shy away from the spotlight Benji and several of his high school friends are in an unnamed jam band. The quartet have to played to live audiences of up to 100 at high school parties, however it is unclear whether or not they will ever enter a studio, or record and release any of their music. It was through one of these party gigs that Benji met illicit substances and dirty women, citing it as "the best night of (his) life." However all was not so well when he was caught dealing behind the bleachers one afternoon. Though Benji insisted he had done nothing wrong he suffered a large fine, and eventual expulsion from High School (However he was re-instated after talks with the principal and several drug awareness programmes.) The Death of Daniel Schroder On June 16th 2005 Daniel Schroder, a 17 year old student at Las Vegas' Centennial High School, was found hanged dead in his garage. Schroder had allegedly been on the receiving end of months of bullying from numerous students, one of them Benji Merrick. The following is a direct quote from Schroder's diary, dated one week before his suicide. "...That fucking Merrick, him and all his retard friends. I'll show them all why I was crying today, I'll never let them forget it..." This statement was released to the press by Schroder's mother in an attempt to garner public support in her bid to convict several of the high schools students and receive punitive damages. The case however was dismissed, though Benji has often commented on the suicide even going so far as to say, "the piece of shit got what he deserved." Schroder's mother is still trying to take legal action against Merrick, and other students who she believes responsible for her sons death. Custody Battle In what would be his final year of High School Benji became involved in a custody dispute when his mother informed him that Frank was not his father, nor was he the father of Benji's younger brother Adam. After many struggles through the courts it was proven that David Simmonds (father of professional wrestler Scott Simmonds) was indeed Benji and Adam's father. This revelation would lead to the eventual divorce of Frank and Gemma and a battle for custody over 'their' two sons. Gemma would eventually win custody of her two sons, as there was sufficient evidence to prove Frank was not the father, and neither boy has seen or heard from Frank since the courts final decision in mid 2005. Introduction to Wrestling One of the conditions of Benji's re-acceptance into Las Vegas Centennial High School was the requirement of him to participate in an extra-curricular activity. Merrick chose wrestling, as he felt "basketball is for blacks and baseball for gays". In his time on the school's wrestling team Merrick set the record for most disqualifications (including one for punching an official) and the most time spent sitting in the stands. It wasn't until a friend showed Benji a CZW DVD that he took a liking to wrestling, so much so that he and two of his friends would set up their own backyard federation of sorts. The trio recorded several videos, hosting them on YouTube and distributing them with the aid of Myspace and Facebook, for several months. One of the most infamous clips was of Merrick delivering a Moonsault from the roof of a parked car to a waiting victim below. Upon impact Merrick's knee found the face of his victim, fracturing his orbital cheek bone and costing him a majority of the vision in his left eye. The public outrage over this video was huge, however, like 2 girls 1 cup nobody could get enough. YouTube took down the video after it had boasted almost 6 million hits. Benji saw this as his foot in the door, and enrolled himself at a wrestling academy soon after. =Career= Siberian Wrestling On Sunday March 15th 2009, after several training sessions and trial matches, Benji signed his first contract with regional federation Siberian Wrestling. Benji was set to have his in ring debut in the coming weeks under this promotions banner. The negotiations came just days after Merrick left an undisclosed wrestling school prematurely due to a disagreement with one of the head trainers. This marks the second wrestling school the head strong Merrick has left after confrontation with his superiors. In a blog posted on his Myspace shortly after his walk out, Merrick was quoted as saying; "I really couldn't give a fuck what these guys want to try and teach me, if I want to hurt someone, I'll hurt them. There's no need to pretend." Benji was set to make his in-ring debut on the March 22nd edition of Lockdown. However on March 18th Merrick posted a blog on his Myspace informing his fans that he would be "unable to compete" citing personal reasons. He also went on to say; "I can't tell you exactly what happened, because I'm not even sure myself. All I know is that you all need to open your eyes and understand that Life is Beautiful... Even when you are as mad as I am shit can still get crazy fucked up. I'm not going to be able to make it to Siberia anytime soon... I don't even know if I'll be able to make it out of Vegas." Merrick was released from his Siberian Wrestling contract soon after this, still citing personal reasons for his contract breach. Global Extreme Wrestling On March 24th 2009 a statement was released by an un-sourced website claiming that Benji had been in discussion with Global Extreme Wrestling management per a starting contract. Nothing was heard on this rumour for several weeks until it was announced officially that Benji had been signed to a GEW Development contract in the week leading up to the May 29th Chaos. At the June 14 Pay-Per-View Open Season Benji made his first on-screen appearance, performing a run in (which would almost backfire) on the part of Scott Simmonds during his Extreme Chaos Championship bout against Klown. Neither Scott nor Benji would appear again in GEW until July 26th, at the Payback Pay-Per-View from the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo. During this match (A Glass-Tables Ladders and Chairs match for the Extreme Chaos Championship) Benji would again come to the rescue of Simmonds, throwing chairs at his opponent (Reaper) as he tried to remove the belt. This would however come at a price as two of the chairs would also hit Scott, taking both men out of the match. Benji came to the rescue, climbing the ladder and retrieving the belt on Simmonds behalf. The following week on Chaos Benji appeared in Simmonds corner, providing guest commentary on the match. The result of the match would see Scott pick up the win, however at Benji's expense with Benji taking a boot to the face during a distraction. Following this Benji claimed he was being mistreated by GEW management and the following week requested a match. His request was greeted with his brother, the Extreme Chaos Champion Scott Simmonds. Benji would score the pinfall over Scott in this match and his first official GEW victory. =Championships & Accomplishments= Global Extreme Wrestling *None World Wrestling Association *None =In Wrestling= Finishing and Signature Moves :Sin City Driver - Shiranui :Stranglehold - Katihajime :Brain Damage - Delayed Brainbuster :STO Backbreaker :Moonsault :Cobra Clutch Theme Songs :...And We All Have A Hell - From First To Last :The Plague of Popularity - Havok In Hollywood :Maniac - Firewind Merrick, Benji Merrick, Benji Merrick, Benji Merrick, Benji